1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headrest attached to a seat back of a vehicle seat and more particularly to a seat back of a front passenger seat or rear seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle seats which are designed so that they fold up in the interest of convenience as when loading baggage or other goods into the vehicle have been known. When loading baggage or other goods, the headrest sometimes constitutes a hindrance; accordingly, if the headrest is can be turned down forward and retracted, adequate folding up of the seats will become possible. When no passenger is seated, if the headrest is retracted, the visibility of the driver will not be hindered. For such reasons as noted above, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-46170, the headrests are retracted in such a condition that they are folded up into a retracted position near the seat back. However, play in the turning parts becomes problematic, and this play results from deformation and/or wear in guide members and/or position restricting members; and when such play occurs, the sense of the head fitting is impaired, the person seated feel uncomfortable, and, in some cases, the play can even become dangerous.